Lights
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Secuela de Riptide/ El asunto de la canción fue hace varios meses, Roxanne sigue con la idea de querer algo mas con "Buck" quien intenta recordar su pasado y lo está logrando. Si una canción pudo acercarlos ¿será que podrá unirlos otra? Tú tienes la luz que evita que me convierta en piedra. Me iluminas cuando estoy solo.Y entonces me digo que seré fuerte.


Secuela de "Riptide"

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, ni la canción aunque la modifique para que coincidiera con el fic.

Personajes reconocibles son de Marvel y la canción de Ellie Goulding.

* * *

Una vez que Roxanne volvió a su apartamento no espero encontrar en la mesa de la cocina una cena tibia esperando por ella. Con una gran sonrisa espero ver aparecer a Buck, pero no había ni rastro de él en la casa, supuso que había salido por algo o simplemente estaba en su habitación encerrado o ya durmiendo, por lo que tomo la cena que le había preparado (sopa de tomate y algo de carne con papas) y llevo los platos al fregadero para lavarlos cuando termino.

─ ¿Te gusto la cena? - escucho desde la puerta, sobresaltándola al punto de soltar un plato que gracias a dios no se rompió -

─ ¡Buck! Sí, gracias, de verdad que cocinas mejor que yo, no recuerdo la última vez que probé una sopa de tomate tan buena - le sonrió agradecida, ya que él no era de ese tipo de detalles ni cosas, al momento que levantaba el plato y volvía a enjabonarlo -

─ No ha sido nada, mi madre me enseño a prepararla - solto en voz baja - aunque la de ella era mucho mejor que la mía - reflexionó sin notar como Roxanne se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa - ¿sucede algo? - pregunto cuando ya la tenía frente a si, sus caras peligrosamente cerca -

─ ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Recordaste a tu madre! Y no solo eso ¡recordaste una receta de tu madre y el sabor de la sopa de ella! ¡SIN TENER JAQUECA O DOLOR ALGUNO! - grito la última parte dando saltitos en su lugar emocionada, Bucky al principio no lo entendió pero cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo que Roxanne decía era verdad abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteo a verla con una sonrisa queriendo escapar de sus labios -

─ Tienes razón, ni cuenta me eh dado… yo solo, quise agradecerte por la… por la canción y la receta llego sola a mi mente - confeso y la sonrisa de ella se ensancho aún más y sus mejillas tomaron un bonito color rosado -

─ Gracias yo… no creí en verdad que te gustaría pero… Me alegra ver que al menos un poquito sí que te gusto y, si cada vez que te cante me prepararas una deliciosa cena como esta me tendrás como tu trovadora personal todo el tiempo - agrego con una juguetona sonrisa -

─ No por favor, con una me basta y sobra - rodo los ojos divertido pero sin perder ese aire de seriedad que siempre le acompañaba - además, si sigo preparándote de comer en algún punto empezaras a engordar ¿y no quieres eso o sí? - le preguntó serio levantando una ceja -

─ ¿Y perder este cuerpazo de súper modelo que me cargo? Sería un desperdicio para la humanidad - bromeó ella - y ¿podrías dejar de lucir tan _Slytherin_? - la miro confundido por no entender la referencia y ella al ver su cara sonrió tiernamente, pues cuando Buck no comprendía algo solía fruncir el ceño y mirarla con esos hermosos ojos castaños esperando una respuesta - escuchaste el termino la semana pasada ¿recuerdas cuando te puse a ver conmigo el súper maratón de Harry Potter? Una de las casas de Hogwarts es Slytherin y ellos suelen tener la misma expresión que hiciste - le aclaró -

─ ¿La historia del niño maltratado que descubre que es un hechicero y que luchó contra el tipo serpiente? - Roxanne asintió - sí, el tipo ese de cabello largo y rubio por el que te sientes atraída… ¿era un Slytherin, no?

─ Yep, tenías la misma expresión que Malfoy y no, no me atrae él sino su hijo Draco, aunque eh de admitir que, si de mi gusto en hombres hablamos… prefiero a los chicos castaños y de cabello largo - le guiño un ojo antes de secarse las manos y salir de la cocina - gracias por la cena Buck, que tengas lindos sueños - se metió a su habitación -

Bucky se quedó allí en medio de la cocina intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar ¿acaso ella… acababa de coquetear con él? Movió la cabeza hacia los lados para despejarse, seguro que era su imaginación la que le jugaba una mala pasada… sí, era justo eso… y no había porque hacerle caso al fuerte golpeteo de su corazón ni al ardor en sus mejillas que indicaban que se había sonrojado por lo que Roxanne dijo. Mejor se tomaba el vaso de agua por el que había ido en primer lugar y regresaría a su cuarto intentando no pensar más en la chica que dormía en la habitación contigua y sí en cómo se le pudo pasar por alto que recuperó ciertos recuerdos sin darse siquiera cuenta.

Los días pasaron y de nuevo la rutina se instaló en el pequeño departamento, ninguno volvió a mencionar nada de la cena, la canción o Harry Potter, queriendo evitar darle vueltas al asunto. Bucky regreso a su trabajo en el club nocturno del hermano de Roxanne, Aiden, quien lo acepto de buen gusto de nuevo como parte de la seguridad del lugar. Bucky sospechaba que el chico creía que él tenía algo con su hermana pero, mejor ni decirle nada ya que aunque le cayera bien a él (por alguna desconocida razón que él no lograba comprender) posiblemente no le permitiría tantas cosas como el haber abandonado su trabajo por casi una semana, y después de todo, trabajo es trabajo y necesitaba el dinero para el departamento ya que no quería ser un mantenido ni abusar de la hospitalidad que le daba Roxanne.

La rutina de ellos era: Roxanne se levantaba temprano preparaba el desayuno para ambos y se arreglaba, Bucky y ella desayunaban y luego él la encaminaba hacia la universidad para después ir por lo que sea que hiciese falta en el club, después Roxanne regresaba a la casa y preparaba la comida, Bucky llegaba y ambos comían y descansaban un rato para después alistarse para ir a sus respectivos trabajos, ella al café-karaoke y él al club nocturno. Trabajaban hasta tarde y cenaban en sus trabajos para después Buck salir y pasar por ella al trabajo pues siendo tan de noche no era seguro para ella salir sola, antes de que lo encontrara era su hermano Aiden quien la acompañaba a casa, pero cuando Bucky se recuperó de las heridas y Aiden le dio trabajo paso a ser él quien pasaba por ella, después de todo iban para el mismo departamento.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, y nada extraordinario había pasado. En las noticias seguía sonando el problema de SHIELD/HYDRA y otros asuntos menos importantes por el momento, como la desaparición de Iron Man y la estadía de Thor en Londres, Bucky no había sabido ya nada de HYDRA, lo cual lo tranquilizaba y alertaba al mismo tiempo, aunque ahora no se preocupaba por él, sino por Roxanne, Aiden y todos los demás con quienes comenzó a convivir. Una de las tantas tardes en que estaban comiendo Roxanne le comento que harían un concurso de canto en el café donde trabajaba y que el premio eran dos entradas gratis para un parque de diversiones. Para ese entonces ya había pasado más de medio año de que él se quedara en el departamento de Roxanne y sus recuerdos de antes de la guerra solían llegar a él mientras realizaba actividades cotidianas, como cocinar, limpiar o incluso solo salir a caminar por el parque, razón por la cual no solo su relación con Roxanne ahora era de verdadera amistad sino que era ese hecho lo que la había llevado a insistirle en que concursaran para ganar los boletos, pues tal vez así recuperaría los recuerdos de la vez que había hecho subir a Steve en un juego hasta hacerlo vomitar (lo sabía por otro recuerdo, justo el del día en que supuestamente murió al caer del tren).

Ella le estuvo insistiendo por como dos semanas y había obligado a su hermano y a sus demás compañeros en el trabajo para que lo convencieran, fue tres días antes que cenando él al fin le dio respuesta.

─ ¡Bien, lo haré! ¿Contenta? Ahora déjame terminar mi comida - le dijo con tono de fastidio, ella lo miro sonriente y triunfal lo que provoco que le gruñera antes de seguir con su cena -

─Mucho, gracias Buck - contesto ella volviendo a su comida también, bajo la atenta mirada del dueño y los demás meseros del pequeño café, quienes los veían sonrientes -

─ Debes saber hijo que la canción que cantaras la debes escribir tú - le comento como si nada el dueño riendo a carcajadas por el gesto de incredulidad del castaño -

─ ¿Escribir la canción? ¿Yo? ¡Pero si es en tres días el maldito concurso ese! - se quejó volteando a ver a la chica sonriente frente a él - ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!

─ No tenía caso decírtelo si no aceptabas, además el que te quede tan poco tiempo es únicamente culpa tuya, yo te dije con tiempo más que suficiente lo del concurso… si no fueras tan testarudo y hubieras aceptado antes no tendrías este problema ahora - contesto de lo más tranquila ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su taza de chocolate -

─ ¿Y tú qué cantarás? - le pregunto aun molesto -

─ Pues, la canción que escribí para ti, claro ¿Qué otra sino? - no recordó que estaban acompañados ni el hecho de que el saber que era para él la canción solo lo sabían ellos dos. Por ello cuando termino de decirlo y volteo a ver al sonrojado y malhumorado castaño se extrañó, hasta que unas risitas del otro lado hicieron que reaccionara poniéndose más roja que un tomate - ¡Ya vez lo que me haces decir! - se molestó con él -

─ ¡Yo qué! ¡Fuiste tú la que lo dijo, no me eches la culpa de todo! - le respondió alzando el dedo acusadoramente -

─ Roxy y Buck, sentados bajo un árbol y los dos se quieren b-e-s-a-r - canturreaban los otros dos meseros meciéndose junto con la tonadita -

─ ¡Oh cállense los dos! - les grito enojada para después llevar los platos ya vacíos a la cocina -

─ Buck mi amigo se quiere casar, con una muchacha de nombre Roxanne, que sepa cantar, que sepa bailar, que sepa gruñirle a los demás - siguieron molestándolo a él, riendo a carcajadas con la última parte pues justamente les había gruñido -

─ Sí, muy maduro de su parte chicos, enserio - siseo más abochornado que molesto para luego levantarse, tomar sus cosas y salir junto con Roxanne que ya lo esperaba en la puerta fulminando a los otros dos con la mirada -

Los siguientes tres días fueron un infierno para ambos en sus trabajos, todos sin excepción los molestaban y Buck además tenía que soportar la carga de tener que escribir la maldita canción para el viernes en la noche que era el concurso, por ello esos días ni siquiera hablo con los demás, aun cuando Aiden quería hacerle hablar sobre si él iba enserio con su hermana y si después de tanto ya podía llamarlo "cuñado", el castaño lo ignoraba olímpicamente y tenía que ocupar todo su auto control para no golpearlo por avergonzarlo tanto ¡llamarlo cuñado! Ja como si él quisiera tener algo más serio que solo amistad con la loca de Roxanne… pero los días pasaron y para el viernes en la mañana el seguía sin tener idea de que escribir como canción, menos aún como cantarla, por lo que haciendo a un lado todo el odio que había crecido dentro de sí para con Aiden por molestarlo en la semana le pidió ayuda para escribir mínimo algo decente para el concurso y el chico acepto con la condición de ser él quien le pusiera la música y lo arreglara para la ocasión.

─ ¡Roxanne! ¿Has visto a Buck? Le toca después de la chica pelirroja de allí - le dijo su jefe -

─ No Charlie, Aiden me llamo diciendo que él lo traía pero es hora de que no llegan - le contesto nerviosa, ella fue la primera en pasar y ahora solo faltaba Buck y otros tres concursantes para finalizar -

─ Bueno querida, yo iré a ver qué pasa con ese chico, tu ve a sentarte y reza por que llegue - la encamino hacia las butacas reservadas para los concursantes que estaban en primera fila -

Roxanne se sentó y aplaudió al chico que acababa de pasar aunque en realidad no había puesto atención ni a su canción ni a la música, miraba fijamente hacia la parte del escenario de donde debía de salir Buck, el chico bajo y su jefe subió para presentar a la siguiente concursante, que saltando de alegría subió y comenzó a cantar. Roxanne de nuevo no puso atención y cuando la chica bajo y se sentó al lado de ella estaba segura que le daría una crisis si no veía subir a Buck.

─ Una muy bella y romántica canción Janet, gracias por tu participación - agradeció como con los demás - ahora damas y caballeros, démosle una cálida bienvenida a nuestro siguiente concursante ¡Buck James!

Lo anunció con el nombre falso que ellos les habían dado, aunque en cierto modo no era del todo falso, solo que usaba su nombre de pila como apellido. De repente el reflector enfoco a un hombre joven que iba subiendo al escenario, este traía un pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca lisa y un saco negro, su barba estaba afeitada y su algo largo cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás con línea a un lado. Roxanne al principio no lo creyó, pero era verdad, ese apuesto chico era Buck.

Tomo el micrófono y espero a que la música comenzase a sonar desde el audio del café, para enseguida cantar.

_Tuve un camino, pero_

_Entonces, lo perdí todo._

_Tenía un corazón, pero la guerra lo destruyó,_

_Y ahora no duermo, la oscuridad me vence._

_Y ahora no tengo la fuerza para empujarme._

Su voz era grave y profunda, que junto con la animada música lograban una mezcla que hipnotizaba con tan solo escucharla, Roxanne estaba que no lo creía. Entonces al cantar la siguiente parte Buck miro directamente hacia ella y la intensidad de esa mirada calo muy fuerte en ella.

_Tú tienes la luz que evita que me convierta en piedra,_

_Me iluminas cuando estoy solo,_

_Y entonces me digo que seré fuerte,_

_Soñando que todo ha terminado._

_Porque me están llamando, llamando, llamando a casa,_

_Llamando, llamando, llamando de vuelta_

_Tú tienes la luz que evita que me convierta en piedra,_

_Me iluminas cuando estoy solo,_

Aparto la mirada de ella y siguió cantando, pero lo hacía con tal sentimiento que el corazón de Roxanne estaba por estallar, la letra le hacía recordar todo lo que el joven frente a ella había tenido que pasar.

_Voces, murmuran dentro de mi cabeza,_

_Toco mi propia piel y espero estar todavía respirando,_

_Intento recordar mi pasado, saber cuál fue mi vida_

_En un sitio sin cerrar, el único momento que me sentí seguro._

_Tú tienes la luz que evita que me convierta en piedra,_

_Me iluminas cuando estoy solo,_

_Y entonces me digo que seré fuerte,_

_Soñando que todo ha terminado._

_Porque me están llamando, llamando, llamando a casa,_

_Llamando, llamando, llamando de vuelta_

_Tú tienes la luz que evita que me convierta en piedra,_

_Me iluminas cuando estoy solo,_

_Luces, luces, luces, luces..._

Todos lo animaban y las chicas del publico incluyendo a las concursantes ya estaban babeando por él, pero Buck solo la miraba a ella mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción y para la siguiente parte de la canción la señaló, invitándola a ir junto a él con un simple gesto de su brazo.

_Tú tienes la luz que evita que me convierta en piedra,_

_Me iluminas cuando estoy solo,_

_Y entonces me digo que seré fuerte,_

_Soñando que todo ha terminado._

_Porque me están llamando, llamando, llamando a casa,_

_Llamando, llamando, llamando de vuelta_

Como ella no subía fue él quien se acercó a ella y bajo del escenario para poder abrazarla por la cintura mientras seguía cantando, Roxanne solo atino a poner las manos en sus anchos hombros y mirarlo embobada.

_Tú tienes la luz que evita que me convierta en piedra,_

_Me iluminas cuando estoy solo,_

Mientras sonaba el coro que el previamente ya había grabado con Aiden bajo el micrófono y la tomo con ambas manos de la cintura sonriéndole nerviosamente, ahora que sus recuerdos estaban volviendo sabía qué hacía más de 50 años que no besaba a ninguna chica, pero juntando todo su valor acerco sus labios a los de ella y Roxanne termino la distancia mientras pasaba sus brazos por su cuello besándolo con mucha intensidad, él le correspondió gustoso y también paso sus brazos por su cintura. Todos en el café les aplaudían eufóricos y algunas de las chicas los miraban con envidia pero poco les importo.

Cuando se separaron al recordar que no estaban solos el jefe de Roxanne estaba subiendo al escenario y Buck rápidamente le devolvió el micrófono para después sentarse junto a Roxanne, quien lo tomo de la mano sonriendo con las mejillas rojas igual que él.

─ Bueno, eso sí que fue una interpretación ¿no lo creen? - comento y el público al completo rió con agrado - Gracias Buck por esa fabulosa canción ¿y al fin ya puedo darles el enhorabuena? - ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron a mas no poder pues todas las miradas de nuevo estaban sobre ellos - Bien chicos, lo tomaré como un sí - les guiño el ojo - y ahora damas y caballeros, démosle un aplauso a nuestra siguiente concursante…

Los concursantes que faltaban pasaron y cuando llego el momento de elegir al ganador no fue una sorpresa saber que había ganado Buck, quien ahora iba tomado del brazo de _SU novia_ Roxanne, quien parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría de tanta felicidad.

Y aunque el inicio de su noviazgo parecía de cuento de hadas… eran Roxanne Jackson y James "Buck" Barnes, la calma y el ambiente todo rosa no era lo de ellos. Las peleas absurdas que terminaban en reconciliaciones cursis eran pan de cada semana y a ellos no les importaba que los demás los molestaran con ellos. Pero había ciertas ocasiones en que tenían peleas de verdad, en las que ambos sacaban a relucir su mal carácter y además Roxanne hacía uso de las habilidades que Buck le enseñara de recién que el llegara a su casa, en la pared de la cocina apenas visibles estaban marcas de cuando a la morena se le ocurría lanzarle cuchillos, platos (lo que sea que tuviera a la mano) al terco hombre con quien vivía, haciendo que Bucky se cuestionase ¿para qué carajo le había enseñado eso a Roxanne y por qué demonios era tan malditamente hábil con una puntería que casi era perfecta?

Una de sus tantas discusiones tenía nombre y apellido: Steven Rogers. Roxanne insistía e que Buck debería contactar con el único amigo que le quedaba de sus años como sargento, pero el insistía en que posiblemente Steve lo arrestaría.

─ ¡Es tu amigo! ¡Por todos los dioses James! - le grito molesta, ambos estaban en la sala -

─ ¡Intente asesinarlo más de una vez! ¡Me encerrara o matara apenas me vea! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? - le replico casi en grito, estaba harto de siempre discutir lo mismo -

─ ¡Esta bien! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! Que se pierda tu único amigo que te conoce de toda la vida y quédate aquí mientras el sigue haciendo de héroe y lo matan antes de que siquiera puedas decirle que ya lo recuerdas ¡No me importa! - le espeto tomando su bolso y salió azotando la puerta -

Buck se tiró cansado en el sillón ¿es que acaso era tan difícil hacerle entender a la cabeza dura de su novia, que no iba por que terminarían alejándolo de ella? De verdad que Roxanne cuando se ponía de terca era peor que él… ojala se le pasara el enojo estando fuera y regresara para poder cenar como dios manda, sin tener que estar esquivando los platos, tazas y cuchillos que esta le lanzaba. Con eso en mente se levantó para preparar algo rápido y después regreso al sofá para tomar una buena siesta.

─ ¿Buck? ¿Cariño estas aquí? - escucho su voz desde el pasillo que daba a la entrada, se despejo el sueño que quedaba y se levantó -

─ En la sala - fue su respuesta, después miro como ella entro seria a la habitación y se ponía frente a él con las manos en la cadera - ¿sigues molesta?

─ No, pero necesito que pase lo que pase no te alteres ni lances nada ni intentes salir de esta casa ¿entendido? - la seriedad con que lo dijo lo hizo dudar un momento, asintió poniéndose tenso y a la defensiva agradeciendo ese viejo habito de siempre cargar una pistola escondida a todos lados incluso estando en su propia casa - Pase Capitán - solto mirando hacia el pasillo, Buck se congelo en su lugar sin querer voltear y enfrentar las cosas - los dejaré solos, recuerda tu promesa Buck - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encerró en su cuarto -

─ Hola - dijo el rubio que se sentó frente a él, su tono era precavido -

─ Hola - le respondió sin saber que más hacer, sus ojos poco a poco enfrentaron al hombre frente a sí, lucia más cansado que la última vez que lo había visto pero al igual que él, no tenía cicatriz alguna -

─ Te creí muerto -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, esperando que él no lo rechazara o lo intentara atacar…Buck sabía que aun de ser así el rubio no se defendería -

─ Y yo te creía más bajo - contesto sonriéndole, Steve se quedó estático en su lugar, con esa frase y esa sonrisa sentía que su amigo Bucky había vuelto…. Pero no era posible ¿o sí? - Me alegra verte de nuevo Steve, es bueno saber que a pesar de todo no tienes una horrible cara como la de Cráneo Rojo - bromeo para aligerar el ambiente -

─ Lo mismo puedo decir de ti Bucky, me alegra que estés de vuelta - y sin que el castaño lo detuviera Steve se lanzó a abrazarlo - te eché de menos amigo

─ Me alegra estar de vuelta Steve - correspondió el abrazo - es un alivio por fin recordar quien soy y ahora todos me llaman Buck, no Bucky - rio separándose de él - te sienta bien el siglo 21 amigo

─ Ya lo creo que sí, mejor que a ti seguro que sí - le siguió -

Lo que quedaba de la tarde se les paso volando, se sentían de nuevo como esos dos chiquillos que no sabían nada de fórmulas secretas, muerte, ni guerra… solo siendo Bucky y Steve de nuevo. A la hora de la cena Roxanne salió y sirvió la comida para los tres.

─ Entonces ¿tú y la chica pelirroja no tienen nada que ver? Porque yo los note muy cercanos - lo molesto Buck -

─ Natasha y yo solo somos amigos, trabajábamos juntos para SHIELD y es parte de los Vengadores también… además, creo que ella sale con el Agente Barton y se creía mi casamentera

─ Vaya amigo, yo que tú me hubiese quedado con ella - de reojo vio el ceño levemente fruncido de Roxanne - aunque eh de admitir que si a gustos en mujeres hablamos…. Las chicas de cabello ébano me vuelven loco - dijo mirando a Roxanne, quien se sonrojo cuando Buck le robo un rápido beso - por eso estoy con esta preciosa mujer ¿no cariño?

─ No, estás conmigo porque fui yo quien te encontró, curó y además soy la única capaz de soportarte por mucho tiempo - le guiño a Steve provocando que este riera por el intento de puchero que hacia Buck -

─ ¿No es un encanto? No sé cómo no pude pedirle que saliera conmigo desde que la conocí - dijo sarcástico, para enseguida recibir un sape de Roxanne - ¡Auch! -se sobo la nuca - definitivamente, eres un amor querida

─ Y tu un encanto cielo - le contesto igual sarcástica - ahora terminemos de cenar… y ¿en verdad no sales con nadie Steve?

─ Bueno - se sonrojo dejando los cubiertos en la mesa - por ahora solo, salgo de vez en cuando con una chica que trabajaba en SHIELD, su nombre es Sharon… ¡aunque aún no es nada serio! - aseguro pero las miradas que le daban los otros dos le decían claramente que no le creían -

─ ¿Steve Rogers saliendo con una chica y diciendo que no es nada serio? Sí que te cambio el siglo 21 amigo - se burló Buck -

─ Y a ti no me digas que no te cambio Bucky, ¿viviendo con una chica sin haberte casado primero? Según yo recuerdo, solías decir que no te casarías ni mucho menos vivirías con una chica y mírate, viviendo en "unión libre" como le llaman ahora

─ Uno tiene que acomodarse a las circunstancias - se justificó alzando los hombros - además ¿quién dijo que planeo vivir en unión libre? - ambos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, Roxanne además estaba sonrojada - Sé que no es la forma más correcta de hacerlo pero… Roxanne ¿te casarías conmigo, preciosa? - le pregunto sacando un anillo de su bolsillo -

─ Dios ¡Sí! - le puso el anillo y apenas hubo terminado se le lanzo para besarlo, Steve que al principio sonreía ahora intentaba por todos los medios no voltear a ver a la feliz pareja que parecían querer comerse el uno al otro -

─ Disculpen pero… sigo aquí - dijo después de carraspear fuerte -

─ ¡Cierto! Disculpa Steve, es que eh estado toda la bendita semana a que el bobo de tu amigo me lo preguntara - sonrió apenada ella -

─ ¿Lo sabías? ¿¡Cómo?!

─ Mi hermano te vio saliendo de la joyería con el anillo y el día que te acompañe al trabajo me lo dijo, eh estado esperando desde entonces a que te animaras a pedírmelo - confeso con una sonrisa boba-

─ Bucky, me debes 15 dólares… al final sí te casarás antes que yo - los interrumpió Steve sonriente - y debo darles el enhorabuena a los dos

─ Gracias Steve

─ ¿En verdad me harás pagarte la apuesta que hicimos hace como medio siglo?

Fue lo que un incrédulo James "Buck" Barnes dijo, pero en el fondo sabía que daba igual perder ese dinero… al final tenía a su amigo de regresó. Y sin que lo supiera… ese mismo pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de Steve Rogers.

* * *

Reviews para esta pobre autora ¿por favor?


End file.
